Big Daddy
Big Daddy's are the gargantuan monsters that protect the little sisters as they prowl Rapture's hallways. They come in two types, the Rosies and the Bouncer. The player must defeat them to obtain the adam from the little sister it is protecting, either through harvesting or by rescuing her. Big daddies are the icons of Bioshock. Types There are two types of Big Daddy; each variety must be photographed and researched individually. Each Big Daddy also appears as an "Elite" variety late in the game. Only one type of Big Daddy appears on each level. The order in which the different types appear is Bouncer, Rosie, Elite Bouncer, Elite Rosie. See also Big Daddy types for very detailed information. Rosie Rosies carry rivet guns, a reference to Rosie the Riveter, an icon of the 1940s. In addition to their powerful ranged attack, they occasionally throw Proximity Mines; as with all projectiles, these can be caught and thrown back with Telekinesis (once they deploy, they cannot be picked up and will remain until detonated). Also, Rosies can charge up to the player and hit him with their gun. Rosies usually carry cash (around 50 to 80 dollars), and searching the rivet gun will usually result with the gain of a Rubber Hose or Steel Screw, which can be used at a U-Invent machine. A glitch usually found in Olympus Heights lets the Elite Rosie follow you without being hypnotized. They will not protect you, though. This is VERY rare. Bouncer The Bouncer is the iconic Big Daddy, with his many tiny portholed eyes and an oversized drill on its right arm. They only have melee attacks, but can charge the player at high speed, as well as being able to stun the player from a distance. They're shorter, but stronger and faster than Rosies. The Bouncer's attacks are swinging at the player with its drill or fist, charging at the player which can be dodged, and slamming its drill into the ground, sending you into disorientation provided you are close. Origins .]] Big Daddies are human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. The candidates also go through voice box modulation and pheromone application. This pheromone is what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. They are then injected with a plasmid that effectively turns them into mindless drones with only one purpose: to protect the Little Sisters. The Big Daddy was the brainchild of Dr. Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM with no protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. Suchong presented his idea to Andrew Ryan, but with trepidation. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one way street" Suchong was worried about finding candidates. Andrew Ryan assured him that this would be no problem. Big Daddies are outfitted with the gear they were designed and programmed to wear. A log declares that Ryan was so cheap, he told the scientists to re-use the Big Daddy suits even though it was impossible to remove them, as the skin of the subject is removed so the suit can be directly steam-sealed onto the flesh. The organs of the subject are then directly grafted into the suit where needed, thus making it impossible to "re-use" the suits. Dr. Suchong commented that Ryan could "suck an egg" if he thought otherwise. Using various plasmids, the humans inside the suits were outfitted with strength and agility, but with no humanity (or sanity) to lose. They're able to lift heavy weights with ease, seeing as their suits are made mostly of steel and various other machinery to keep them alive during their duties - and to resist pressure six miles beneath the ocean. Bouncers are subjected to far more splicing than the Rosies, and as such their heads have deformed to the point of grotesqueness, while Rosies wear a somewhat normal dive helmet. Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of a whale's call. For easier understanding, lights were added to the helmet to display what state the Big Daddy is in (most likely for the protection of civilians, as they could easily avoid Big Daddies with a yellow or red light on). Big Daddies have three known light colors, each for their current state. Green indicates either the Big Daddy is an ally due to the 'Hypnotize Big Daddy' plasmid, or is passive and unalarmed; this is mostly for civilian cases, such as repairing. Yellow is the color most often seen in the game; it refers to the fact the Big Daddy is highly aware of his environment (looking out for danger, traps) and is on a mission to find a Little Sister to protect or because he is protecting one at that very moment. A Red light is only seen when the Big Daddy is after anything that attacked it (directly or indirectly, including the player). It is hinted that Big Daddies have a variety of equipment, including steam-powered cutting tools, detachable drills (seen in game, both attached and detached), rivet guns, proximity mines, and rock-grabbing fist attachments, but most of these are never seen in-game, only through concept art, pre-release pictures, demos, and the diaries left behind by the citizens. Given the various construction tools available to the Big Daddies, the cheapness of their development and the tendency for any available items in Rapture to be reused or turned into something else, the Big Daddy suits were probably modified from divers' equipment left over from when the city was first built. One Big Daddy visible inside a glass tunnel during Jack's initial descent to Rapture also appears to be working on repairs to the structure and another walking around outside is seen in Neptune's Bounty through a window in the bar/apartments. A diary in Apollo Square in Suchong's lab reveals that he was killed by a Big Daddy after hitting a Little Sister, showing that even their creators could not take the Big Daddies or Little Sisters lightly. Video Hunting the Big Daddy OygxkgewEhU&fmt=18 Category:Enemies